1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chalk line apparatus capable of storing a supply of line in a chamber into which a supply of chalk is introduced and periodically replenished.
2. Background Art
Chalk lines are used for projects by those in the construction trades as well as those that engage in hobbies that require “snapping” of a straight line of chalk. To accomplish this, a string laden with chalk is tensioned between two points on a surface and then “snapped” to cause the chalk to be deposited upon that surface.
Commonly, a supply of string is controlled using a chalk line apparatus having a housing that defines a chamber within which a reel and a supply of chalk are contained. Through a handle, the reel can be turned around an axis in one direction to wrap the string around a spool on the reel. By exerting a force on a portion of the string that projects from an opening through the housing, the reel can be rotated oppositely to the one direction to allow the string to be paid off of the spool.
The string within the housing chamber is exposed to the supply of chalk, thereby to allow adherence of the chalk thereto. The chalk supply is ideally loosely contained within the chamber so that as the housing is moved, the chalk cascades over the spool and the string wrapped therearound. The repeated exposure of the string to the loose chalk assures that there is a proper coating of the string that allows consistent quality lines to be “snapped”.
Professionals in the construction industry will typically snap a multitude of lines on a particular project. Depending upon the capacity of the housing chamber, the supply of chalk may have to be repeatedly replenished by the user. Fill openings are provided through the housing at different locations to allow this to be accomplished.
In one form, a fill opening is selectively blocked by a slidable door. In an alternative form, a rubber stopper is pressed into a fill opening to effect sealing thereof and drawn out to allow filling. In a further alternative form, a rubber stopper may have slits that will accept the nozzle on a container with a supply of chalk.
Ideally, the chalk line apparatus is constructed so that the filling process can be carried out conveniently, quickly, and with minimal spillage of chalk. Most current designs are deficient in one or more of these respects.
For example, many designs require that the user hold and maintain the chalk line apparatus in a particular orientation in which the fill opening opens upwardly. There is an optimal orientation which, if deviated from, does not allow filling to capacity without spillage. Inherently, this is an awkward procedure, requiring the user to balance the chalk line apparatus in the optimal orientation while directing the chalk through the fill opening into the housing chamber.
Typically, fill openings are located so that the path of introduction of the chalk causes the chalk to impinge upon the spool or other components in a manner that inflow of chalk is impeded.
Still further, typical fill openings have an effective diameter that is relatively small. As a result, the filling process may be undesirably time consuming. Filling time represents down time which compromises overall project efficiency.
Further, given that conventional fill openings have a generally small effective diameter, users may not be willing to take the time necessary to completely fill the chamber. This is particularly true if the rate of introduction of the chalk is relatively low, given the configuration of the housing, the effective diameter of the fill opening, and/or the input path for the chalk by reason of the relative positioning of the fill opening and other housing components. This necessitates more frequent fillings.
The industry continues to seek out designs for chalk line apparatus that allow users to efficiently and conveniently replenish a supply of chalk in a chalk line apparatus housing.